Forgotten Soup
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Sanji/Luffy. Yaoi, do I really need to say much more?
It wasn't like the young male hadnt noticed his staring before. He just didn't care enough to actually think too hard on it.

It started off innocent. Started with fleeting glances passed between them at opportune moments when the rest of the crew wasn't looking.

This continued for months. Nearly half a year of this, before Sanji realised just what he was doing.

It wasn't like the captain wasn't attractive. Everyone knew he was. In some form or another.

Truthfully Sanji thought the captain looked rather ravishing without a shirt on. Nami was his queen, but if Sanji thought about it. Luffy was his king.

It wasn't like Sanji was interested in males however. Oh no. He wouldn't handle just any guy. It had to be his captain.

To his credit, Sanji was able to keep this fact hidden from even the nosiest of allies. Taking a moment to think of a certain tattooed ally that liked to pry in the blond cooks love life.

….

Speaking of Law. Sanji hadn't seen the captain of the allied sub in quite a while. Looking around, he found the tattooed freak of nature no where to be seen. Sanji let out a sigh, closing his eyes and taking a deep drag from his cigarette. His eyes opened as he blew out, watching the smoke twirl and lift into the night air.

Looking around the deck again, Sanji started to noticed just how little people were left standing around.

Zoro looked up at him in that moment, giving a slight nod before resting his chin back on his chest and doze back off.

Sanji swears that man can sleep anywhere. Not a bad quality to have, the cook admits to himself. What with the constant attacks on the crew. Not to mention when the captain picks rights with his friends, calling it a friend's brawl. Sanji politely declines this request each time it comes up. Prolonged exposure to his captain was hazardous to his health. But that toxic smile and sweet voice keep pulling Sanji back, each time he starts to stray. A soft smile plays at the blond's lips, thinking of his captain smiling at him, his voice a melody to put Sanjis heart racing around his chest. His heart becoming a battering ram against his ribcage.

It wasn't like Sanji didn't know what he was feeling. No he knew all too well. The only problem was the rubber mans feelings. Sometimes Sanji thinks Luffy might have some kind of feelings towards him, but that thought is dismissed due to how Luffy acted around all of his friends.

"SANJI! FOOOOOOOODDD!" the sweet chocolate voice of his captain snaps Sanji out of his musings.

He only gives a nod as a reply, pushing off the wall he leaned against with his foot. A thin trail of smoke followed his movements.

The cook made his way to the kitchen, acutely aware of the captain's presence directly behind him.

Sanji found the kitchen empty of Chopper, a rare occurrence at this time of night. He faintly heard the sound of the door closing, but ignored the butterflies traveling up his abdomen.

"Hey. Sanji?" Luffys silky voice forced Sanji to turn and stare at his captain. Still ignoring the fluttering of soft wings in his stomach.

"What." feigning irritation, Sanji took another deep drag from his cancer stick, staring back with fake disinterest.

"Why do you like Nami so much?" Luffy whispered the question, barely audible over the sounds of the sea sloshing their ship around.

"She's a goddess." Sanji lied, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He turned his back to Luffy then, afraid of spilling too much.

"What about me?" another question whispered so softly, Sanji almost thought he imagined the words being said. He looked over his shoulder to find the captain sitting on the table, staring expectantly at his cook. Realisation hit Sanji like a whale slamming into the side of their ship.

"What?" the blonds hands stilled, halfway to picking up an eggplant to cut apart for a quick stew.

"Do you like me?"

Sanji scoffed at the ridiculous question.

"Of course I like you. You're my captain." a soft pink blush travelled across the cooks cheeks as he turned back at his task at hand.

"I mean like Nami."

The knife in Sanjis hand dropped to the cutting board with a strange clang. Sanji stared at the eggplant, two slices in. He didn't dare turn to look at the captain. Fear wormed its way into his very soul.

Had he been so obvious?

"Never mind, Sanji. You don't have to answer that." Luffy awkwardly chuckled, and Sanji felt his face heat to dangerous levels.

The sound of a knife slicing through the soft flesh of vegetables and hitting the cutting board softly filled the room. Sanji suddenly felt extremely cramped in the spacous kitchen.

His heartbeat increased to the point Sanji feared he might vomit his insides from the pressure.

His mind went into overdrive as his body went into autopilot, his hands moving on their own. Sweeping vegetables into a steaming pot of water, cutting more up, pulling spices from above the stove, and most of all turning ever so slightly occasionally to sneak glances at the male sitting on the table behind him.

A wooden spoon stirred the stew as Sanji pushed his fear aside and decided on something.

Pouring a large helping into Luffys favorite bowl to serve the gorgeous male, Sanji kept his eyes down. He carried a bowl over to Luffy, staring at the stained wood of the table and refusing to look up.

He walked back over to the pot, and returned to the table with his own bowl.

Sanji looked up at Luffy then, noticing the other male just staring at his food.

"Luffy."

Dark chocolate eyes flitted up to meet soft blue and Sanji placed a hand on his captain's shoulder.

The rubber man let out a hum of content, as the ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

With his heart in his throat, preventing him from speaking more, Sanji pushed forward and rested his lips on a rosy cheek.

The clang of a bowl hitting the table was heard before long arms wrapped around a thin neck.

Sanji made a choked sound of surprise at the feeling, only to nearly yelp as Luffy pushed off the table and crushed himself against the cook.

Unable to regain his posture after being ramed into, Sanji tumbled to the floor, taking his captain with him.

Something soft touched his lips, and his eyes snapped open. Baby blue met chocolate brown, both staring back unmoving. Sanji was the first to regain his thoughts and actions, but found himself unable to push the male away and instead wrapped his arms around the waist of his glorious captain, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling. The was a soft pressure in his chest, but it was pleasant and Sanji wished it to continue.

Luffy was the first to actually move, bringing his face back from the kiss before tilting his head and crushing their mouths together again.

Hands moved to grip at soft blond locks, pulling softly when the other pushed his tongue passed thin lips.

A growl rubbled low in the back of Sanjis throat at having his hair pulled, and he nipped at Luffys lower lip in retaliation.

A hesitant tongue pushed out to gently rub against Sanjis, and a moan tore out of both of them. Wanting more of that feeling, Luffy delved his tongue into the heat of the others mouth, pushing and rubbing and moaning with the male underneath him.

Minutes passed before Sanjis brain caught up to his actions. Suddenly, he pushed Luffy off his mouth, his face flushed with a bright red.

Luffy looked panicked for a second before Sanji smiled softly, running a gentle hand down Luffys broad chest, running his fingers over the others scars. Luffy let out a shuddered sigh, and took Sanjis hand from his chest, interlacing their fingers and holding them above Sanjis head.

Time seemed to slow as Luffy lowered his head to kiss at Sanjis face. Kissing around his mouth before shoving his tongue passed the closed lips of the cook, who moaned at the feeling.

It wasnt like Sanji hadn't been waiting months to do this. But fuck, he was damn glad he finally was.

...

AND LOOK AT THAT MY WORD LIMIT IS UP OH WELL SORRY FRIENDS

might. Maybe. Continue this. Maybe.


End file.
